


Percy and Annabeth’s firsts

by mrsO_jackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Argo II (Percy Jackson), F/M, Fluff, Hurt Annabeth, Insecure Percy, Not always canon compliant, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsO_jackson/pseuds/mrsO_jackson
Summary: A bunch of one shots chronicling Percy and Annabeth’s firsts. Fluff, smut and angst.[Will say which one in chapter title]
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	1. The First Time Annabeth calls Sally mom [Fluff]

Annabeth spent a lot of time at the Jackson/ Blofis apartment. She didn’t have a home that she really wanted to return to when she wasn’t at camp; her dad and stepmom weren’t the most understanding of people. Sally, despite being mortal, just seemed to get it. She understood that being a demigod meant having your life be put at risk on a regular basis, and she accepted it. After all, she’d unwittingly made the choice to accept it when she met Poseidon all those years ago.

Sally had always made it clear to Annabeth that their home was her home since the first time Percy brought her back after a quest nearby. They needed to rest for an hour or so and his mom had ushered them in without complaint, something Annabeth couldn’t quite understand. They were bound to draw monsters in at some point. But Sally simply waved them to the couch and handed them some sandwiches which they’d wolfed down before passing out, leaning on eachother. Unbeknownst to them, Sally was watching with a glint in her eye.

She had been one of the first people to predict the future; that Annabeth and Percy were meant to be. So when he came home and announced that she was his girlfriend and not to make a big deal out of it because she was still the same Annabeth and he was still the same Percy, she simply nodded, kissed his cheek and went on with her day.

When he went missing though, Sally and Annabeth became each others sole support. They would spend days searching for him and then days on the couch of the apartment, sobbing and watching meaningless TV. Paul tried to comfort them, but he was upset himself and couldn’t even try and touch on what they were feeling - he didn’t quite understand the world that Percy was submerged in, and the dangers it posed. 

Percy didn’t return to Sally for a long time, but on the morning Annabeth was setting sail to retrieve him from New Rome she visited her in the Manhattan apartment. She told Sally that she was going to find Percy, but they had a dangerous quest ahead of them and she didn’t know how long it would be till he could return. Sally just solemnly shook her head. 

“I understand. Just... Iris Message me, okay? And if you can’t do that, tell him I love him and Paul loves him and we’ll see him soon,” she said, outstretching her arms to hug Annabeth.

She melted into the hug, willing the tears brimming her eyes to retreat.

“I swear on the Styx that I will. And thank you, mom, for taking care of me the last few months. I don’t know how I would’ve handled this without you.”

Sally’s eyes twinkled, just as they had when she found the two 13-year-olds laying on each other on the couch as if they were the only two people in the world. Annabeth gasped.

“I mean, not mom. Sally, Ms Jackson, uh-“

She was effectively shut up with another hug.

“It’s an honour, dear.” Sally pressed a kiss to her forehead, before ushering her out the door. 

“Go save the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to make requests


	2. The First Time Percy Accepts it (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's dreams are trying to tell him something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the idea from mfernandass: "First time using cute nicknames other than Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain" and ran with it. Thank you <3

Every night, when he pulled his covers up to his chin and closed his eyes, Percy willed himself not to dream of her. Not of her piercing grey eyes or honey blonde hair that always seemed to smell of flowers and fresh fruit. Not of her pink lips on his or her arms wrapped around his neck. He hated being a teenager; when he was thirteen, this never happened. Sure, he'd blush when she accidentally brushed against his hand. And yeah, maybe he laughed a little too much at even her unfunny jokes. But she had never invaded his dreams like this. He had reassured his conscious self that he did not like Annabeth, but his unconscious mind just wouldn't seem to listen. When he dreamt, he dreamt of her.

The dreams always started out the same; they were on their way back from some quest in the pouring rain. They would be walking the long way to Camp Half-Blood, through the fields around the back, and Annabeth would turn to him with a blush in her face. The words that came from her mouth were always different. Sometimes it was something goofy, sometimes something romantic. Sometimes just "Kiss Me". No matter what, it always ended with her lips on his and the sun shining from behind the clouds. This time was no different. Except, the dream didn't end there. 

"Percy?" asked dream Annabeth. 

"Yes," replied Percy. He was only half aware that this wasn't real, but he made no attempt to awake. 

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you really love me?"

He was taken aback. Annabeth was usually so assertive - seeing her asking for his validation felt alien. Then he worked it out. 

"If you are asking whether I want to make you my girlfriend, Annie, the answers is yes." 

Her eyes twinkled. "You've never called me Annie before. I like it."

"We have all the time in the world for me to call you that, don't worry."

Unfortunately, that was a lie. His dreams never usually developed this far, but he knew it wouldn't last.

He snapped awake. Outside it was dawn - only the Apollo kids and Annabeth would be awake at this time. Begrudgingly, he rolled out of bed. He threw on a Camp Half-Blood top and jeans, brushed his teeth and headed towards the Athena Cabin. Sure enough, Annabeth was up and neatly making her bed whilst her siblings slept. He felt weird peering through the window, but A) He didn't want to wake up the campers and get in trouble, B) Annabeth would kill him and C) He was too enraptured by her face to move. Quietly, he tapped on the window nearest to her. She noticed him and her brows furrowed. She pointed at the cabin door. Percy got the message and scampered over. It swung open and she was there, hair messy, eyes angry and fists clenched. She'd never looked better.

"Hey Wise Girl," he smiled.

"What are you doing here? And, in fact, what are you doing awake?"

"Dream woke me up," he said nonchalantly shrugging.

Her face instantly softened. "Nightmare?"

The nightmares had increased in accompaniment with the Annabeth dreams as he rapidly approached 16 - the age of the prophecy. 

"Nope."

"Then what was it?" she said in confusion. 

"I was in the fields. Behind camp. And you were with me, Annie."

"Annie? Never heard that one before," she mused. "I like it. Continue..."

"Later. For now, want to take a walk?"

\---

Somewhere in Olympus, Aphrodite smiled. The boy had finally taken the hint.


	3. The First Time Percy Breaks (angst and fluff)

After Tartarus, he hadn't allowed himself to cry. Life went on, he told himself. He was out now and that was all that mattered. Annabeth hadn't taken it well when they first escaped but she was getting better. At first, he'd found himself in her bed several times a week, holding her while she pretended not to sob. Her body would gently convulse under him, rocking them both to sleep. It hurt him so much that he refused to allow his emotions to overwhelm him - he had to be there for Annabeth, no matter how many times she begged him to tell her how he felt. He couldn't afford to cry.

Sometimes, the flashbacks came in the middle of the fighting. Occasionally when he lay in bed with Annabeth. Even when he was on the fucking toilet. They were inescapable. He withdrew into himself, sitting with his friends but never talking. He knew Leo hated him now, for what he'd done to Calypso. He and Jason had cooled it on the constant competition, opting instead to work together, but he wasn't someone he could go to and start up a casual conversation about his feelings with. Frank and Hazel were sweet, and he knew they would listen if he wanted to talk, but they wouldn't understand. They would awkwardly hug him and tell him about how it would all get better, and honestly, that would make him feel worse. Piper was understanding - she never pressed him - but she was primarily Annabeth's best friend; it sounded juvenile, but it was true. Her and Annabeth spent their time together and even if he wanted to talk to her, there would never be a good time. He couldn't exactly borrow her while she was with Jason either.

Annabeth pleaded with him to talk to her, but he refused to put that burden on her. She was only just healing. 

One night, as he lay in bed, the flashbacks came again. They were so familiar, so painfully familiar. He allowed himself to sink into them. They engulfed him, like an intense pain that had been numbed from time. 

This time, it was the Arai. They were flying up ahead and Annabeth was crying out for him, blinded as he had done to Polyphemus. He knew what happened next. The white-hot anger flooded his vision and he attacked, taking on the dozens of curses that had been wished upon him. He felt indescribable pain, as though his body had been sliced up and set on fire. Death was imminent, he was sure. He screamed out to Bob, begging him to take care of the blind, abandoned Annabeth. 

In his unconsciousness, he didn't realise that he'd actually yelled out his words. He didn't realise till Annabeth came running in, Drakon Bone sword in hand. 

"Perce! What's wrong, what is it?" she said groggily, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. 

"What? Uh, nothing. Go to sleep, Wise Girl."

Annabeth sighed, setting down the sword she had pointed at him. "Budge over."

He reluctantly opened up the cover for her to slip into, but his hesitancy melted as she sunk into his touch. 

"Talk to me," she whispered. "I mean it. There's no way down from here Percy. We're at rock bottom. So please, just speak to me."

This time, he felt the walls he had put up around himself shatter like glass. His breathing became shallow and his eyes slowly shut, tears welling inside.

"We're still there. We're in Hell. I can't escape, I can never escape. When I close my eyes, when I open my eyes, when I sleep, when I wake up. We're still there. I can't escape, Annabeth. I don't know how."

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. He regretted it almost instantly, but every time he tried to harden his face and heart, another tear fell.

She said nothing at first. She simply cupped his face in her hands and lightly kissed him. Then, she wiped the tears off his cheeks. 

"I'm going to tell you a story. Let yourself sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

He nodded. 

"There once was a girl. A really impatient girl. She wanted to get out and see the world, but she couldn't. There were too many big, bad monsters who wanted to hurt her. She had to wait for something, but she didn't know exactly what. Then, this boy turned up - he was kind of annoying and he drooled in his sleep. She didn't see how he could help. But eventually, she learnt that this wasn't her knight in shining armour, but her other half. They had to work together to help each other and so they did. They saved each others lives and gave up new lives to stay together. Bad things kept happening, but they found their way together every time. And she is never ever ever-"

She noticed his soft snoring. 

"Leaving him again."


	4. The First Touchy Makeout (smutty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth get touchy in Cabin Three. No sex, but enough to be smut...

Even though they were 16 years old, had fought and killed more monsters than they could count on both their fingers and toes combined and won a war against a Titan King, Percy and Annabeth were a little behind. Missing out on the teenage experience had resulted in a shyness that revolved any intimacy or taboo conversation topics. They weren't saints, but they'd never had the awkward horny teenage phase. They'd been slightly preoccupied with staying alive. 

Whenever they found themselves alone, they didn't know what to do. The aftermath of the war was grisly, but after a few weeks, everyone had settled into a new normal. This left them with a lot more time on their hands and thus, a lot more alone time. They'd done nothing more than kiss but whenever tongue was introduced into the equation, one of them would retract. It wasn't that they didn't want to - just that they weren't sure how to progress from there. And they hated it, knowing that other kids their age were already losing their virginity and becoming, well, adults. It felt like a test and Annabeth really, really liked passing tests. It frustrated her to not be good at something straight away.

One day, they found themselves in Percy's cabin alone. They'd both been excused from the afternoon's activities on the basis that they were travelling up to Manhattan in the evening to stay at Percy's for the weekend. As was usual, Annabeth was perched next to Percy on his bed and they were kissing in their adorable but awkward fashion. That wasn't to say they weren't both having a good time - far from it - but it felt so controlled, as though it was going nowhere. 

"Percy," Annabeth mumbled between kisses. 

"Mhmm."

"I want to try something." 

She pushed him back into the bed, hooked her leg over his and straddled him. He yelped. 

"Am I hurting you?" she asked, eyes full of concern. She shifted her weight off of him again.

"No! I mean, no. Not at all," he said hastily, pulling her back on top of him. She smiled and brought her lips to meet him again, deepening the kiss with her tongue. He met hers enthusiastically, cupping her face. 

"Hold me," she demanded, trying to sound as though she knew what she was doing. He listened, moving his hands from her cheeks to her hips. It still felt as though they were eating each others faces, but it felt good. Then, she decided to try something else. She rolled her hips, putting pressure on the tent in his jeans. She'd done it to elicit a reaction out of him more so than for herself, but she couldn't hide how good it felt. They both shuddered, the words unspoken between them - how have we never done this before? She did it quicker the next time, and the next until they had a solid rhythm going. The intense pleasure Percy felt from Annabeth dry humping his body outweighed the painful pressing of his boner to his jeans. 

He hadn’t realised they’d stopped making out until she abruptly stopped grinding on him and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. Then, she slowly pulled her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt off her sweaty body and revealed the light blue bra underneath. He watched her in awe; her flushed skin, red lips, messy hair and bare torso made his stomach tighten. She placed her hands underneath his top and traced his lightly chiselled chest. The abs he bore were new, formed from years of battle and training, and still felt foreign to him. The way she touched him made him feel beautiful though, flushing away any insecurities he may have had in that moment. She attempted to pull his top off herself, but he had to help yank it over his head. Then it was her turn to admire him. She sat atop of him, watching him with such love - and lust - in her eyes that he was tempted to just pull off all their clothes there and then. 

She pressed her lips to his once again and this time, he was overcome so intensely with desire that he didn't hesitate. As soon as she gestured to her bra strap, he knew it was going to be a good night. After much fiddling, he managed to tear it off her. Her perky breasts sat just inches away from his face... so naturally, he grabbed them in his lips. She moaned in surprise and grabbed his head, pushing him further into her. He kissed and sucked, trailing her chest with small hickeys. At one point, she physically squealed, eliciting a laugh from Percy that vibrated her nipples and made her come further undone.

Not one to be outshone, Annabeth pulled back and unzipped his jeans. He stifled a gasp as his erection flung out and it was her turn to laugh. She placed a palm on his crotch and began to massage the area gently. She knew he wanted more, and he wanted it faster, but she wasn’t willing to give him that satisfaction just yet. Maybe they weren’t losing their virginities tonight, but at least they could have some more fun. She snaked her hand underneath the loose fabric of his boxers and bit her lip at the sudden contact with skin. He blushed sheepishly; he wasn’t some 8 inch porn star, but she still suppressed a smile at the size of the dick she had in her hands. 

Annabeth got off partly on reaction, and the way Percy writhed under her touch made her want to moan herself. She stroked him up and down, before clasping him in her hand and pumping more aggressively. He grabbed her hand, and made a choked sound. She guessed he meant he didn’t want to finish yet. He pushed her back so she was on her crouching up on her elbows and it was his turn to smile. He slowly began running his fingertips along the waistband of her denim shorts, pulling the band down. Without wasting a second, she whipped them off and leaned her head back. He began pressing into her through her underwear. She rocked herself forward to gain the friction that she needed and he played into that, pushing forward each time her hips came to meet his fingers. Just before he could slip them into her underwear though, she grabbed his wrist. 

“Save something for another time,” she said smiling - she didn’t want everything to get old quickly. 

He understood and retracted his hand, before placing her squarely back on top of him. She began thrusting her hips down into him rapidly as they had before (except this time with less clothes) until he became erratic with his movements and finally slowed, exhaling deeply and wiping his forehead.  
She smiled smugly.

“Did you...?” he asked breathlessly.

“No. But that’s okay - next time, I’m all yours,” she said smiling. It wasn’t perfect - it was messy and sweaty and of course, she didn’t orgasm from a touchy teenage tryst. That didn’t disappoint her though; she loved Percy very much, and they had so much to explore as they grew older. This was only one aspect of their lives. And so far, so good.


End file.
